The present invention relates to a network management system for management of a traffic network comprising a wired network backbone and a wireless network backbone which comprises a plurality of relay nodes comprising wireless routers. Some of the relay nodes act as gateways to the wired network backbone and some act as relay bridge routers supporting access of a number of access networks. The management system comprises a number of management stations arranged in a distributed manner and adapted to handle sub-networks of said traffic network. The invention also relates to a method for managing a traffic network as referred above.